1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined device designed both to block, and to effect, the unlocking of a closure such as the trunk lid or tailgate of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that there are trunk lid locks that are released by the operation of a rotating knob, the blocking of the knob being assured by means of an incorporated bolt whose cylinder or tumbler is turned with a key.
It is also known that there are trunk locks operated by electrical or pneumatic remote control from a central point inside the vehicle, or simultaneously with the locking of the side doors, unlocking of the trunk lid being usually effected by the operation of a push-button bolt.
Such devices do not permit unlocking of the side doors independently of the trunk lid, without a more intricate electrical control circuit.